Si pudiera hacer algo…
by BoaSanAmorsito13
Summary: El rescate de Steven después de ser capturado junto a Lars en la nave de Aquamarine, trajo grandes consecuencias impensables para todos. Lapis que paso por lo mismo que Steven, ¿Sus intentos por ayudarlos en verdad servirán para algo?¿ O se quedara viviendo en el trauma de toda esa cruel experiencia? (Basada en un sueño que tuve y Spoilers del los capítulos de hace dos días.)


**Nota:** Ayer al ver los últimos capítulos de Steven Universe termine soñando hoy con esto, llore enserio. Aun así espero que no les moleste que este metiendo otras historias mientras termino las demás que tengo, he perdido archivos y necesito tiempo de buscarlos, mientras tanto espero que les guste esta historia :,V.

 **Si pudiera hacer algo….**

Había pasado un mes desde que todas habían rescatado a Steven y a Lars de la nave de Aquamarine, de "ellas" no solo hablamos de las gemas de cristal, si no también de Peridot, Lapis, Connie, Sadie y Bismuto; la ultima mencionada, se tuvo que liberar de la burbuja en que estaba, y tras una larga charla después sobre lo que hizo Rose y Steven, estuvo de acuerdo en cooperar, ya que el, no era como su madre, el si les había dicho la verdad. Steven no recordaba cuanto tiempo estuvo fuera de su hogar, ni como fue el rescate o la forma en que regresaron a la tierra, y preferiría el no recordar nada.

El regreso, no fue nada fácil, Lars volvió con un estado depresivo y limitado uso de movimiento corporal, pero el que realmente volvió grave, fue Steven, quien se mantuvo en Shock por mucho tiempo, no se sabia desde cuando, pero había sido demasiado, todos estaban destrozados, pero si querían que volviera a ser el chico alegre y amable de siempre, tenían que ser pacientes, no importa que tan doloroso fuera.

Cada día llegaba alguien a la casa para estar con el, cuidarlo y animarlo cada quien a su manera, pero manteniendo su distancia, ya que temían hacerle daño a Steven, la madre de Connie les había pedido el mantener la distancia e ir avanzando poco a poco ya que hace mucho tiempo que no interactuaba con otros, y el tocarlo demasiado era un peligro para su bienestar mental y psicológico, los progresos eran algo lentos, ya que al irse recuperando Steven, quería mantenerse lo más apartado posible de los demás.

Hoy era el turno de Lapis de estar con Steven. Siempre que era su turno intentaba el ánimo al máximo, y ciertamente con ella había más progresos a comparación de los demás. Ella había pasado por lo mismo que Steven y el otro humano, quedando atrapada y sola en un espejo, pero Steven le había salvado, ahora era su turno.

Hace unas semanas, ella, junto a Greg, habían instalado un jacuzzi a mitad de la sala, ya que Lapis había leído en una revista junto a Peridot, que eso ayuda a relajar y desestrezar a las personas.

Ambos se hallaban dentro del jacuzzi con burbujas, Steven enfrente de Lapis, con su ropa normal y su Ukelele en mano afinándolo, con su mirada lucia apagaba, incluso llevaba ropa, no le importaba el mojarla, mucho menos enfermarse.

Lapis estando detrás de el, le observaba apaciblemente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Steven abrió con lentitud su boca y comenzó a cantar, con una Lapis muy expectante detrás de el. En ello, viendo entre la pared, el techo y la vista al mar, no pudo evitar divagar en sus recuerdos estando capturado. Los odiaba. No quería hacerlo pero…

Aun así podía recordar todo, como si hubiese sido ayer. Los recuerdos eran tan vividos.

El se encontraba recargado sobre la pared en el piso de la celda en que estaba, alado derecho después de sus barrotes estaba sentado en frente, una de las Topaz. Su aspecto le hacia lucir desgastado, ropa gastada y maltratada, sin fuerzas, las ojeras rojizas bajo sus ojos que había logrado tener por llorar y sufrir en silencio por mucho tiempo no le ayudaban. Steven mantenía en sus manos un ukelele amarillo, ciertamente deformado; hecho de la sustancia de las Topaz… ¿Cómo lo había conseguido?

Muy simple, estando en la celda estaba muy abatido, necesitaba distraerse, así que tuvo una idea, dibujo en el piso de la celda la forma de su ukelele, le pidió el favor a la Topaz que le cuidaba ese día, que si le podría hacer el favor de hacerle el ukelele, se sentía terrible. La primera vez no funciono, ni la segundo, ni la quinta, ni la veintésima vez, así que lo intento una, y otra vez, hasta que logro convencerle, al plazo de tres días.

No se espero que el ukelele no saliera de forma extraña, pero así lo agradeció. Aun así no se libro de ser vigilado el doble, por tal artefacto extraño que pidió. Para su suerte en su bolsillo traía unas pocas cuerdas, las cuales unió al ukelele, ya que no tenía antes.

Lars se encontraba en una celda que estaba enfrente de el, al otro lado de la pared, estaba muy alejada, estaba en el suelo boca abajo, desmayado de tanto llorar. Se sentía culpable de verlo a si. Lo único bueno era que la vigilancia en el, era minima.

Ahora se encontraba ajustando de nuevo las cuerdas del intento de Ukelele que mantenía, estando ya listas, suspiro y volteo al ver al techo con añoranza ¿Cuanto tiempo ya habían estado lejos de su hogar? Demasiado, lo suficiente para haber creado demasiadas canciones y reflexionar sobre todo, su padre, sus amigos, las gemas de cristal, y sobre todo su madre…En ello, llego a la conclusión, que su madre no era tan mala como pensaba, en realidad había logrado muchas cosas buenas, logrando la libertad de las chicas tras la guerra y a su padre amor. El no era más que un problema, sin el, todas las demás junto a su padre estarían viviendo en armonía junto a su madre, Peridot y Lapis no estarían lejos de su hogar, no habría luchado con las Rubís o Bismuto, y Connie no tendría que ver con sus problemas espaciales, todos estarían bien.

Empezó a tocar el instrumento, mientras comenzaba a cantar. La Topaz escuchaba atentamente, con los brazos cruzados, inclinada hacia delante, asintiendo de vez en cuando. Lars al oírle, se despertó, pero solo se limito entre abrir sus ojos, las ojeras que tenia por estar llorando y mantener malas noches de sueños, le hacían sentir cansado.

-…Y podría aprender amar como tú….Como…Como tú….- Canto abatido, mientras mantenía una pequeña sonrisa, intentaba aun ser el mismo, pero no podía.

En cada turno que cambiaban las Topaz, Steven cantaba, y ambas gemas le escuchaban con mucho detenimiento. Tal vez jamás lo dirían, pero sus canciones las llenaban de algo que no comprendían bien, y les hacia sentir pena por el chico… ¿Agrado?

-Siempre creí, que seria malo, y ahora se que es verdad; por que, tu eres tan buena y no soy como tú.- La imagen de Rose le cruzo por la mente, sintió que su garganta se atoraría pero siguió- Te has ido hoy, y yo te adoro o solo te adoro…-Canto con un tono más fuerte en su voz, no quería atorarse por la melancolía, no ahora, en ello, no pudo evitar cerrar fuerte sus ojos, y al abrirlos, la imagen de donde estaba se distorsiono. Pestaño. La imagen de la celda fue desapareciendo hasta estar en su casa, junto a Lapis. Volvió a la realidad. Ah, era cierto, ya no estaba allí. Estaba en su hogar, con su familia.

Aunque Steven no lo viera, Lapis le observaba realmente nerviosa, temblando y queriendo tocar el hombre de el, ya que sin que se hubiese dado cuenta, por varios minutos mientras cantaba, sus ojos habían perdido su brillo, luciendo opacos, vacíos y desubicados, fue como si estuviese en otro lado aun estando junto a ella.

-Quisiera saber…Que te hace pensar que especial soy…- Canto mientras cerraba sus ojos y su boca con fuerza, conteniendo el temblor que su cuerpo quería liberar brutalmente, con unas lágrimas que caían de ambos ojos, de manera fugaz.

Lapis al verlo de esta manera, algo dentro de ella se rompió, haciéndola estremecer. Ya no podía aguantar más. Odiaba ver de esta manera a Steven, así no era el.

-¡Oh, Steven!- Lloriqueo Lapis consecutivamente lo abrazaba con todas su fuerzas.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Quería demostrarle a Steven sus sentimientos, que podía contar con ella para todo, que ya no estaría solo nunca más.

Steven se sorprendió por el repentino abrazo de Lapis, pero no se movió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo una calidez invadió su corazón, pudo sentir de inmediato los sentimientos que Lapis le quería transmitir através de su abrazo, hace mucho que alguien le abrazaba, su corazón pudo sentirse que tenía una carga menos, su cuerpo estaba más liviano. Se sentía amado de nuevo. Pudo lograr sonreír con naturalidad.

Las gemas de ambos comenzaron a brillar intensamente.

-¡Lapis!-Grito sorprendido Steven por unos segundos ya que la sorpresa había sido sustituida por una enorme sonrisa, la verdadera y única sonrisa del verdadero Steven, mientras giraba su cabeza y agarraba la mano de Lapis.

-… ¡¿Steven!?...- Medio grito sorprendida y preocupada, mientras soltaba Steven por el repentino cambio en su tono de voz. Entonces una mano le sujeto la suya. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, no por su agarre, en realidad, lo que en verdad le impacto fue su rostro, era la primera vez en meses, largos y duros meses, en que sus ojos brillaban como estrella con su radiante sonrisa de siempre… Pero ahora, ahí estaba, solo para ella .Lapis jamás creyó sentirse una felicidad más grande e intensa que este momento.

Steven se levanto de inmediato del jacuzzi riendo con lágrimas de alegría saliendo, y jalo de su muñeca a Lapis, quien se sorprendió un poco pero no perdió su sonrisa. Steven agarro sus dos manos, ella hizo lo mismo, y comenzaron a girar. Ella también empezó a reír alegremente con lágrimas de felicidad. Steven entonces jalo a Lapis hacia el y al juntarse en un abrazo, su brillo de ambos se intensifico y se transformo en un color rojo amapola.

Habían creado un nuevo ser.

Era fuerte y audaz como Lapis; pero…

Era alguien calido y comprensivo, como Steven.

Era perfecto.


End file.
